A Little Bit of Time
by romeoandcinderella
Summary: Living on borrowed time, lost somewhere a world away from home, and stuck inside a four-year old's body, will the seventeen-year old orphan Lorraine finally found the family she deserves or will Truth just rip it all away from her? [OC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Orphanage

"Jack! Come back here!" my loud yell, as quickly as it travelled through air was just as quickly drowned out by the louder noise coming from children playing in the hallway. "It is not appropriate to run around naked!"

"Haha! Catch me if you can!" the four year old butt-naked kid named Jack shouted back tauntingly, his blonde hair whipping around as he ran.

"Why you little-"

"Lorraine! Jack! Stop this foolishness immediately!" a stern voice shouted.

At the woman's voice, Jack stopped completely and looked at the voice's owner in fear while I bowed my head and face them.

"I'm sorry Mother Superior," my came out as a whisper, very much contrasting with my loud yell earlier. My blue eyes looking at everywhere but the scary woman in front of me.

Mother Superior looked straight at me, shook her head and said to me in a very clear voice, "You can't even control a little boy; it's no wonder why you have never been adopted."

Harsh. Me not being able to control the boy doesn't even have to do anything with my lack of adoptees, but its Madam Superior and I already know better than go against her.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time," I apologized once more, my voice as weak as my previous whisper.

She scanned my face once more before turning around into the direction of her office.

That lady was our orphanage's caretaker. She is a thin and lanky old nun who tries her hardest just so she can make the orphanage's occupants the most disciplined ones in England. She believes that she is only doing what is best for us, and I wouldn't know if it's true but I think that she just tries a little too hard. She might have also said something about it being the will of God, but I call it bull. I don't think any God would appreciate how much she downs all of the institution's children.

I am the oldest orphan here so the responsibility of taking care of the children fell on me.

"I'm sorry Miss Lorraine…" Jack said as he approached me with his head hung down in shame.

"It's all right," I ruffled his hair before I ran a hand through my own chin-length black hair. "Just go get dressed."

Sure I'm still irritated but what can I do? Besides, I had once been a child too you know.

After I ushered the boy back to his room, I came back down the hall. From there I walked up the stairs that would take me to my room for the past seventeen years of my existence. It was just as small as every other room in the orphanage but it was special to me. It's the only place where I can actually feel free from the suffocating clutches of the orphanage's nuns and from all the havoc caused by the other occupants.

Originally, there had only been five of us here but as the years go by our number multiplied dramatically. Not only that, but the other children my age had all been adopted except for me of course, and another one who ran away when he turned fifteen. I never knew why I never got adopted, I tried my hardest to seem pleasing but I guess some unknown for just makes everything harder for me, and as the years gone by, I just lost hope.

I would have run away too, had I had the courage to actually do it. That, and the fact that I don't know anything about living outside of the institution's walls. The runaway child from before actually asked me to come with him, but I refused due to reasons I can't remember. I think I said something about us not being able to live outside or something, but whatever it is I sure regret it as heck right now. I should have gotten out when I had the chance, at least then I would have someone to suffer the harsh outside world with me.

Upon reaching my room, I immediately opened the door and glanced around outside before locking it. I pressed my ear to the door to make sure no one is outside. Once I was sure that everything is clear, I walked over to my closet that the corner of the room. I pulled it away from the corner with effort and went down on my knees to search the hole in the wall where my closet had been in previously.

The hole was fairly small, around the size of an adult's fist, but it's more than enough for me. My calloused hand felt around the space until it was able to grasp a small rectangular object: it was my precious flash drive. It contained my favorite animes, but only those that the nuns have deemed 'demonic'. It was the only place where I can store many of my favorite shows such as D. Gray-man, Black Butler, Hell Girl, and topping on my list the Fullmetal Alchemist. I didn't really see the harm in shows like these but once the nuns see them, I'll be in a lot of trouble.

I had only been caught once, back when I still didn't know that it was so much of a 'sin' to watch them. It taught me how to get better at hiding though. It had been my only act of rebellion and it's not much, but I was proud of myself to stand up to something I hold dear, even if it's behind the back of the nuns. Oh wait, I think my foul mouth counts as an act of rebellion too… although I kind of have it in control now. I'm nowhere near badass.

After obtaining the flash drive, I quickly put back the closet in its place and went to the small dresser beside my bed. I opened a drawer where my laptop is in. the laptop had been a gift to me from one of the orphanage's sponsors. I used to watch anime there all the time until the inevitable happened, so now I'm stuck to hiding away my shows and trying hard to find a private time with them.

I turned it on and plugged the flash drive. I opened the folder containing my all time favorite, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I had already finished the anime, but I always found myself watching it again and again. I clicked on its first episode to restart it for what probably the hundredth time already.

Just as it was about to start, I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!"

I quickly closed shut the laptop and pulled out the flash drive before stuffing it into the back pocket of my knee-length shorts. Once I was sure that I would not be caught I opened the door, revealing a kind faced nun.

"Ah, Sister Ailyn. Is there anything that I can help you with?" I asked with a smile even though I ached to go back to the comfort of my room and curl up on the bed while watching in my laptop.

"Actually, I would like to ask you a favor," she said in her sweet voice, "I have a lot to do today so will it be all right for you to go to the market to buy us food?"

The market, huh. It's been a long time since I had gone there, I think I could use a bit of walk. Maybe I can find something interesting in the shops too.

"Sure Sister, it would be my pleasure." What? Being polite is one of the first things that the Mother Superior drilled in our little heads! I'll get a whole lot of earful reprimanding if I don't use my 'politeness'.

"You're such a kind child, thank you. Here's the list of what needs to be bought and here are the money" With that, she walked away.

I went back inside my room and to my bed. I lifted the mattress and pulled out a worn wallet where my savings from doing odd jobs outside the orphanage are. I quickly ran out the orphanage and into the road to start my little walk to town.

* * *

"Here's your change, Miss. Come again next time," the old fruit vendor smiled at me as she handed me my purchase.

My shopping trip had ended a little too quickly for my liking. Oh well, I guess it's time to go back. I don't think it's good to keep everyone waiting for their food.

As I walked down the empty street, I noticed something that I have never seen before. Just in between a bakery and an abandoned candy shop was an antique shop. Or at least it looked like one. The window overlooking the shop showed a lot of old looking items and out of curiosity, I entered it.

The shop had lots of different items ranging from old pocket watches, brass weighing scales, to old looking books- all second hand. I held up a brass telescope and examined it, but let go of it quickly as I spotted a bookshelf filled with leather bound books.

As I searched around I found one that caught my interest. It was a brown leather bound book. On its side it said in all capital letters and bold print that word _Alchemy, _and I being such a huge fan of a related anime picked it up and took a lot.

It looked suspiciously alike with a book from one of the first episodes of the Fullmetal Alchemist, and if I remembered correctly it was an introduction to alchemy. The cover had the same words as the one on its side. I opened it, heart hammering loudly against my chest from an odd happiness that filled me in seeing such a book. I think it was my inner-fan girl screaming but I'm not too sure.

"_An Introduction to Alchemy by Anton Josef Kirchweger*," _I read aloud. I flipped it and my eyes widened as the book stopped at a page that I recognized. It was the same page that contained the transmutation circle that Edward and Alphonse used to create a doll for Winry.

"Oh my God," I almost dropped the book in shock. _This is it! The one thing that every fan would love to have!_

I looked back at the shelf where the price was taped and imagine my surprise to learn that I had more than enough to buy it. I walked to the old man behind the cashier to buy it.

"Alchemy?" the man asked, aged golden eyes staring at me from behind his thick glasses.

"Uhh… I find it interesting, I guess," I replied, unsure of why I'm actually responding.

"I read this a few times before, it's an interesting book," he said, running a hand through his long hair held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "I hope you enjoyed it."

I thanked him as he handed me the book. I got out of the store thinking, _What a strange old man. _Wait, did he just say 'enjoyed'?

I wonder how this book got there. Maybe I should ask.

I turned around and ran back into the store.

"Excuse me Mister," I said as I walked back to the counter, "May I ask how did this book get here?"

"Oh, some nice blonde boys sold it to me."

"Ah, thank you."

* * *

After going back to the orphanage I quickly went up to my room. Forgetting all about my anime that I had been so eager to watch earlier, I opened the book that I hid inside the hoodie that I was wearing. I didn't really want to put it inside my clothes but I'll probably get in a lot of trouble if anyone were to see me holding a 'demonic' book.

I flipped it open and examined the first pages. It had a short dedication and three pages for the table of contents. I reached the introduction and read:

_Chapter I_

_Introduction to Alchemy_

_People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the Principle of Equivalent Exchange in Alchemy…**_

I read it without stopping. I even skipped out on dinner just to read. It was already five o'clock in the morning when I reached the last page. I gasped as I reached it. There, right after the last page, on the other side of the back cover was a complicated looking transmutation circle. It had many symbols in it, many of them have not even appeared in the book itself.

I knew that what I had just read was just the basics, it was just the superficial part of alchemy and I haven't even seen a quarter of it. _Damn, just how much more is there to Alchemy?_

"I'd give up anything just for a little bit of time in the FMA world," I gave a sigh as I stared dreamily in the illustration.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as my finger brushed the corner of the last page. Blood trickled down from my finger and dripped down the picture.

I can only stare in shock as the transmutation circle glowed in blinding red light. From the middle of the picture, a lone eye opened and looked at me as if staring through my soul. I quickly dropped the book and ran towards my door, only to trip as a shadow colored hand shot out from the same illustration.

A strangled cry left my lips as it dragged me toward the book. Tears ran down my face as I desperately tried to grab into anything. I screamed when a hand grabbed my arms. Many more shot out from the book to hold me and pull me.

"Help me."

It was the last thing I said before everything turned into black.

* * *

**A/N: **Uwaaaa, this is my first FMA fanfic so I'm not to sure how I'll go about it. I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Oh, don't worry, the brothers are going to appear on the next chapter. I promise.

* Anton Josef Kirchweger is an actual alchemist and had written a book entitled _The Golden Chain of Homer_

** This part was shamelessly taken from the FMA introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: The Beginning

As I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was laying down something very hard. _Ugh, I probably fell asleep on the floor. _Oddly enough, I don't feel as stiff as I was supposed to be with sleeping on the floor. It was very uncomfortable lying there, but still being tired from my all night reading, I refused to neither move from my place nor open my eyes.

I adjusted myself so that I can lie down better. _This is odd, _I thought as my legs grazed the floor, no longer feeling the wooden ones but smooth ones.

"Comfortable?"

My eyes flew open as I heard an unfamiliar voice. I had to shut them as quickly too when I felt my eyes getting burned by blinding white light. I tried opening them again, this time also trying to get them used to the light. I tried to scan where I am only to find… more light?

"I asked you a question, you know."

I sat up quickly and felt a little light-headed as I did so. I glanced around my surrounding only to find a vast white nothingness. I stood up, starting to get scared. I whipped my head out to every direction I can reach, searching for the voice's owner from before.

"What the…"

"I'm here."

I gasped once I looked to the direction where the voice came from. The person or thing or whatever was like the whole place, a vast white nothingness. The only thing that distinguishes the 'voice' from its surrounding was the black mass outlining its body, giving it a form of a human… almost.

"Who- no, what are you?" I asked him, my heart pounding from the surrealism of it all.

"Me? Some people call me God, to some, the Universe and sometimes the World. I am One, I am all… I am **you**. I am the Truth."

"What the fuck? What- where- argh!" I shouted, going a little hysterical. I started hugging myself from fear. "I know, I'm probably dreaming… Yes, that's it. That's right. This is all one fucked up dream. Hehe."

"You know, you should stop talking to yourself, some says it's not healthy."

"Oh really, Mr. Whatever-you-are? I'm just dreaming, and later I'll wake up. In my bed. In my room. Inside the orphanage. And. Not. Here," I said with conviction, almost trying to convince myself more than this talking space in front of me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then, but this is all real, and you are here," the voice said, pointing to her. "You were the one who ask for this weren't you?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" my voice shook slightly at how it suddenly seemed so real to me.

"I'd give up anything just for a little bit of time in the FMA world."

If it wasn't creepy enough that it knew what I had said earlier, hearing it with my own voice did the trick. I just stared at him, my mind racing too fast to be able to speak coherently.

"That's what you wanted, right? And as you already know, in order for you to gain something you must also sacrifice something. Equivalent Exchange, right?"

He paused for a while as if letting the information sink into my mind first before continuing.

"You wanted time did you not? So I think it would be only fair for me to take time from you too."

The thing in front of me just smirked as a door materialized behind me. It opened, revealing black nothingness that contrasted heavily at with the place. From there, hundreds of shadow-like arms shot out and grabbed unto me, and for the second time, I felt myself being dragged into the abyss.

* * *

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that wherever I am, it's really damp- wet, even- and not to mention smelly… very smelly. I opened my eyes groggily, trying to get hold of myself. I can feel my whole body aching from the odd dream that I had.

As my disorientation disappeared, my eyes shot open and took in where I am. I am now sitting down in the middle of some alley, my recently purchased alchemy book lying a foot away from me.

I looked down to myself to make sure that I hadn't been taken advantage of while I was out cold, and I was shocked to see that the sleeves of my hoodie had gone loose, my hands now reaching around where my elbows used to be. I looked down and saw that my pants were also in the same state, what used to be knee-length now reached past my toes, hiding them away from my view.

"What the…" my throat felt dry and very raw as if I had really screamed.

I wasn't even able to finish my words as a looming presence from the alley's entrance blocked the sun. I looked up and gave a gasp of disbelief at the huge man there, clad in an armor that was not unlike the armor that I had known as Alphonse.

"Hello there…" a soft voice came from inside the armor, and had I not been panicking beyond reason, he would probably be able to calm me down.

I immediately stood up and walked a few steps backward, away from the armored man.

"Don't be scared, I'm a good guy," he said, his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm me down.

"Hey Al, don't you go pick up another cat again," a different voice came, it was a good few pitch lower than the armored man's voice.

_Wait… Al…?_

The owner of the second voice stuck his head into the alley, revealing his braided golden hair and golden eyes. His whole face looked disturbingly alike with Edward Elric. He looked shocked to see me. It seems like he didn't really expect to see a lost girl in an alley.

I shook my head frantically. _No, this is not happening. Not happening. _I suddenly stopped shaking my head as my eyes caught an odd sight. There, right by my cloth covered feet was a small puddle, and in that puddle was my reflection. I'll admit, I can never be classified as a beauty but I'm pretty sure that I'm not repulsive either, but I just couldn't help but scream ay my own reflection. There, I no longer saw my seventeen year old self but a child version of me.

"He-hey, calm down. Don't panic," the armored man, Alphonse, was now panicking at the sight of me panicking.

Behind him, I can see that the blonde boy, Edward, was panicking too. Looking around and shouting at the passing people who dared to look.

"Brother," Alphonse looked desperately at his brother, silently pleading for help.

"WHAT? I told you not to go picking up strays! That thing is your problem now," he pointed at me.

"Th-thing…?" my voice came out small, cracking a little from the dryness of my throat.

Both brothers panicked even further at the tone of my voice. I was already starting to feel lightheaded and slightly nauseous from all that I had discovered. I clutched my face as my world started spinning in a desperate attempt to keep conscious. They must have thought it to be a sign of crying as Alphonse shouted,

"B-brother! You made her cry!" he pointed a finger at Edward.

Edward ran towards me, his arms flailing around, not knowing what to do to 'calm' me down.

"O-oi, kid…" he said unsurely.

I started to sway to the rhythm of my lightheadedness, worsening with the ruckus the brothers were creating. With that, Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and held me by my shoulders with shaking hands. I peeked from behind my fingers to see his worried face. He shook my shoulders and with that, I promptly vomited. On him. Then blacked out, hearing a far away shout of "You brat!" in the background.

* * *

I woke up once more. This time, feeling a comfortable softness behind me. I must be in a bed. Bright lights entered my vision through my eye lids. It briefly reminded me of my meet and greet with Truth and sent me into some kind of a panic attack.

"Hey, calm down," a voice, Alphonse, said.

I directed my gaze at him, my heart still drumming in loudirregular beats. I let my eyes wander around, taking in the white walls, the white bed and all the other whites of the room.

"You're in a hospital," he said.

_No shit, Sherlock._

The only door in the room opened, revealing Edward. He took one look at me and said, "Good, you're awake."

I can only nod in response. I was still quite unsure if I'm dreaming or not.

"So, wha's your name?" Alphonse asked me in a kind voice.

"Lo-lorraine."

"Well, how old are you Lorraine?"

_Seventeen_, I was about to say but I stopped myself, remembering my reflection in the puddle. Before I answer, I must first see if what I saw was true.

"Bathroom."

I heard the elder Elric snort in my response. His younger brother look at him sternly, effectively shutting him up.

"You need to pee?" I nodded. "Here."

He moved towards me and lifted me from the bed. The way that my feet barely reached his waist bothered me a little too helped me stand on the bathroom floor before walking to the door and saying, "You go ahead okay? I'll stay here outside."

I nodded at him. As he closed the door, I bolted to the sink only to find out that I cannot reach past it. Below the sink, I saw a small stool that I pulled out and placed in front of me. I hopped unto it with my eyes closed.

Slowly, cautiously, I opened my eyes and saw there the same child that I saw before, except I was no longer clad in over-sized clothes but snug hospital robes. I lifted my right arm and my reflection followed suit. I tilted my head to the left and so did my reflection. This was enough confirmation for me.

"I had turned into a child…" I voice out my thoughts.

My knees started to tremble. They locked, throwing me off along with the stool with a resounding clank. The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a worried Al.

"Are you all right?" He crouched next to me. I nodded. "Should I put you back to bed?"

He lifted me once more and gently lowered me on the white bed. He went silent for a while before asking again,

"How old are you?'

From my clear reflection earlier, I think I can say that I'm physically "Four."

"Oh. Well, I'm Al, and that is my brother, Ed," he pointed to the blond by the foot of the bed.

"More importantly, where are you parents? I still have to give them a piece of my mind for having you puke on me," Edward said hotly, his arms crossed in front of him and his face set in a scowl.

"Brother! You can't talk to a kid like that!" Al said before turning to me, "Ah, so… do you know where your parents are, Lorraine?"

I shook my head. "I don't have one."

Both the brothers seemed slightly taken aback. Al tried again, "Do you go to an orphanage?"

"Mm hmm," I nodded.

"Do you know its name?"

_Uh oh… What do I say?_

"No." _That's a valid answer… right? I'm supposed to be a kid for Pete's sake._

"That can be a problem…" Al turned to his brother. "Brother…"

Edward only scowled some more before saying, "We can just take this kid the local police and have them decide go figure where that kid came from."

_The police? Oh no. Not if I still want to go home. I'm pretty sure I won't get anywhere near my old orphanage while inside another orphanage, in the body of a four year old nonetheless!_

"No!" I shouted.

"Ah, don't worry. You didn't do anything bad. The police will help you find your home," Al said.

"Well, that's all. We have to go now," Edward said quickly, eager to go away. _He's probably on the hunt for information or something._

"It was nice meeting you, Lorraine. I hope that I can stay to see you back to your home, but we have to get going," he gave me a wave and turned towards the door. "See you!"

_Wait! They can't just leave me here! What should I do? What should I do? _An idea suddenly came crawling to my brain. _Should I? _It will be fairly risky… well, more from the older brother's side than the younger brother's. I took in a deep breath, preparing every inch of myself.

_Here goes nothing._

"Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, widely known as the Elric brothers. Left by your father early. Learned alchemy at a young age. In 1904, your mother died from a grave illness. Years later, you were taught by an alchemist, then used your knowledge to bring your mother back, which ended as a failure that cost Edward his right arm and left leg, and Alphonse' whole body. At the age of twelve, Edward became a state alchemist… Alphonse would have too, had his lack of body not made it impossible for him."

From their place at the door, both brothers seemed to be rooted in shock. Edward turned his head toward me slowly, his eyes shadowed over; he walked towards me just as slowly, his footsteps echoing loudly in the tiny hospital room.

He bent down so that he may see me in eye-level before asking me clearly and slowly, "How did you know that?"

_Shit. I hadn't thought that far…_

"I just know a lot of things," I said, barely keeping myself from stuttering but appearing calm nonetheless.

In a flash, Edward clapped his hands together and ran his left hand through his right arm. He pointed his transmuted blade towards me. I gulped audibly, my breath coming out a little too short.

"Answer me."

_He wouldn't really hurt a kid… right? Uh oh, what if he had already met Envy and thought it was me?_

"I'm a clairvoyant." _Really? That's the best that I can do?_

"You're lying!" he shouted before swinging his right arm around. Alphonse caught his brother's arm before he had hurt somebody.

"Brother, calm down-"

"Calm down!? Look at this kid! She knows more than anyone does about us, how you expect me to calm down!? Does this kid not bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me too, but we should hear out her explanation," he said. "Lorraine, why do you know such things?"

_Well, better keep up my lies now. Besides, a clairvoyant kid seems much believable than a dimension-jumping one._

"I told you already…" I looked at him and gave him the most innocent face I can muster, making use of my body's unexpected predicament. "I-I see a lot of things about people… I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Don't take me to the police, I'll be good."

"Ah, such a poor kid."

Alphonse seemed to buy my explanation and the fake tears in my eyes. Edward however… well, he's Edward, what do you expect? He simply looked at me in suspicion before saying,

"We can't have this kid running around freely with that much knowledge."

"Then, can we keep her brother? Can we?" Alphonse said excitedly, his hands clasped in front of him, the red orbs on his armor's eyes shining brightly.

Edward gave a sigh and pressed his fingers against his temple, "It's not a cat Al, don't get too excited. But we'll take her with us to the Central and have the people figure out what to do with her."

_So he's still not keen on taking me with them huh? Oh well, being in the Central is much better than some other orphanage._

"Did you hear that. Lorraine? You're coming with us!" Alphonse' voice was filled with so much joy that it warmed my heart. _Such a sweet kid. I would love to have a younger brother like him._

"Yay!"

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! The second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy~

Grayson's Gal: Thank you for your review, here's an update just for you~ (◡‿◡✿)

Illovebooks: Ah, I love cookies! *(*´∀｀*)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **The Start

From my place on the bed, I sat inspecting my hands. I brought them close to my face, then away. I observed them from every possible angle and wiggled the fingers from time to time. I took my right hand near me and used its fore finger to prod my arms with it; I did the same to my legs, and even to my face. _Fluffy. I am way too fluffy._

Since my bathroom incident a while ago, I didn't anymore dare to look at myself in the mirror in fear of fainting, and I'm pretty sure that I've already filled my fainting quota for the next ten years. I had to be satisfied with just prodding around my face for physical observations.

From my new point of view, everything seemed to be so big, so humongous that it can swallow me up alive. Everything was intimidating to me, and I didn't like it one bit. _Heh, this is what Ed probably feels like half of the time, _I thought, trying to ease myself with my dry sense of humor.

Both brothers left me here a while ago saying that they have a few things to handle before we go. I trust them not to leave me here so I didn't bother protesting. I mean, who would want to leave some kid running around and doing background checks on people right?

And so, here I am, sitting on half the day away, completely bored out of my mind. The brothers' time away gave me time to think about all that is happening to me.

_Why am I stuck on this body?_

I thought hard for all the possible reasons. Maybe dimension-jumping does that to people, or maybe I just can't handle travelling through the gate… _the gate!_

_I remember now, _I remember Truth telling me how my time here can be repaid by time too. _Was he referring to my body's time? _…Maybe.

_Eugh! _I let out a loud groan and fell back to the bed, scratching my head furiously. _Thinking is hard._

"How did I get myself in this mess?" I shook my head at my unfortunate fate.

I tried to look back to my days at the orphanage, the Heaven's Angels Orphanage. _Yes, Heaven indeed, _I thought dryly. I don't really think that I had done anything so terrible that I deserved to be in the middle of this entire ruckus. I did my chores; I took care of the children, and had been a good little girl most of the time… I think.

I know that I had had a few moments of general derpiness back then but I had been good for the most part. The only bad thing I had ever done was secretly watch my 'demonic' shows late at night, that's all. _Wait._

I gave a gasp as I remembered, _My pants! My flash drive is still in my back pocket! _I looked around frantically for any sign of my old clothes but found nothing. I spotted a closet by the door, an idea formulating inside my mind.

I opened the dark closet and peered around, searching around for any article of clothing. _There! _I thought as I spotted the blue sleeve of my hoodie peeking out from one of the higher shelves. I tried to jump in order to reach the dangling sleeve but failed miserably.

I climbed the lowest shelf I order to hoist me up. _Almost there._

Due to my hoodie preoccupying my mind, I didn't notice the brothers come inside. I did notice, however, when Alphonse said in a loud voice,

"Brother, where's Lorraine!?"

And I also noticed as I lost my grip in shock, promptly sending me down on the floor in a heap.

"Lorraine, what are you doing there?" he turned to me.

"My clothes," I pointed to the top shelf. I figured that I'm going to stick to short phrases in answering here. I doubt that it will do me good if anyone were to meet a little kid talking like an adult.

"Oh, don't worry about those. Brother and I went to town today and bought you new ones so they will fit you nicely," he pointed to the paper bag he was carrying. _Why hadn't I noticed that?_

From his side, the older brother snorted loudly and said, "You mean, you forced me to go baby shopping with you. "

"Brother-"

Alphonse was cut off by the door opening. A beautiful kind-faced nurse came in, and looked at me,

"Ah, I see that you're awake," she waited for me to nod before she walked to me and picked me up. She laid me back down the bed and started inspecting me, "Are you hurting anywhere?"

I shook my head, answering her kind voice. _She seems familiar…_

"That's good. Maybe the hospital will release you today," she raised her forefinger and brought it up to my cheeks before nuzzling them. "I sure don't want any cute kid such as you getting holed up inside a hospital like this. Sweethearts like you should get as much play time as they can."

"I'm Nurse Clara, by the way," she smiled at me. "What's your name, little girl?"

I remember now, she Psiren. That thief from one of the earlier episodes in the anime. So that must mean that were still at the City of Aquroya, and from the flow of things, it seems like the brothers hadn't figured out who she is yet.

_Meh, better mess around for a little while._

"Lorraine," I answered her. I paused for a while before saying, "Nurse Clara is very pretty."

"You think so?" she blushed, her face glowing from the compliment. "How adorable."

"Mm hmm," I nodded. I smiled brightly up at her before adding, "As pretty as the jewels Psiren steals!"

Her reaction had been very subtle, and I probably only saw it because I was waiting for it. She flinched slightly at the name but quickly regained her composure.

"That's very flattering, sweetheart," she gave a smile so fake that it would put the best boob-jobs to shame. "Well, I have to go now, all right? I'll go check you out later for your release."

I thanked her as she got out of my room, her posture controlled. Obviously, she had trained herself to such situations. She's good.

* * *

As the nurse closed the door, she ran a hand through her slightly orange hair. She has had her fair share of conversations about Psiren before, but never had she talked to someone who looked at her with eyes that said 'I know what you did~'

_No, she's just some kid, _she thought, calming herself down.

"She's one weird kid."

"So I take it that you know about Psiren," Edward said once he was sure that the nurse was gone. His eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"She's very famous isn't she?" I answered him brightly. "Even internationally… I think."

"How much do you know?"

I just shrugged at him and shook my head.

"Oi, I just asked you. You know a lot of stuff, you must know who Psiren is."

_Pffft, 'course I do. She just exited this room for crying out loud._

"I don't know, I never met her."

"Liar."

"Brother, stop antagonizing the poor girl," Alphonse scolded. He turned to me before handing me the paper bag. "We bought you food as well. We figured that you were probably hungry."

"Thank you," I took it from him with a smile.

Finally catching up and sorting out all my emotions reminded me of how I hadn't eaten anything since… I'm not even sure anymore. I dug into my food gracelessly and practically inhaled everything all at once, and though as gross as it may seem, I found myself too hungry to care; besides Alphonse seemed really amused with my 'dining etiquette' as he watched me with glee. A laugh from him made me stop eating for a while. I looked at him with inquiring eyes then turned back to my food immediately.

"You eat like brother," Alphonse giggled.

"Auw Dwoun Iert-" I paused for a moment to loudly swallow what was in my mouth before continuing. "I don't eat like a pig all the time, you know."

"Hey! I don't eat like a pig!" Edward yelled indignantly.

"Sure you don't."

* * *

True to her words, Nurse Claire came back to my room that evening with a doctor in tow [or was it the other way around?]. They checked up on me a few more times before deciding that I was good to go.

"There we go," said the heavily mustached doctor. He turned to the brothers by my bed before saying, "We found no wounds or anything. We will let her go now but please make her take a lot of rest, she seemed to pass out due to fatigue."

_I'm here you know, _I almost said, but I held my tongue. It would be unusual for some four-year old to care about what a doctors had to say, especially ridiculously mustached ones.

"Hear that, Lorraine?" Claire asked me in a sweet voice. She seemed just as friendly as she was that afternoon but underneath it all I can see that her smiles were a tad bit strained.

"Bye, bye Miss Clay~" I purposely slurred. "Take care!"

With that, I hopped off the bed and slipped into my newly bought doll shoes. I was no longer wearing my over-sized clothes. I was now wearing a blue jumper paired with thick white tights courtesy of the brothers.

"We're going to stay in a hotel for a while, okay?" Alphonse told me as we got out of the hospital.

"Mm hmm," I nodded at him. "Okay!"

"You better be, you brat," Edward said from the other side of Alphonse. "If you weren't okay with that I'll make you sleep in the streets."

"Ally, Shortcake is being mean," I pouted and gave Alphonse the puppy dog eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN WITH A DAMN MICROSCOPE!?" Edward yelled indignantly.

"Brother! Watch your language!" Alphonse exclaimed as he put his hands to cover my ears. "She's right you know. You're being awfully mean to her."

"What!? How come you're taking her side!" Edward pointed at me then glared at Alphonse. "Traitor."

_Ha! I'm starting to love being a spoiled brat._

"I'm not taking anyone's side-"

"It's all right, I understand why he feels this way," I looked at them, my eyes filled with sympathy that quickly turned into mischief. "It's not really his fault that he had to be born with a stick up his a-"

Alphonse quickly clapped a hand over my mouth and pointedly glared at his brother, "Look at what you did, you influenced her with your bad mouth in less than a day."

"YOU SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! PREPARE TO DIE!" he lounged at me but was cut off as Alphonse lifted me from the ground and held me close to him, making Edward go down head first into the ground.

"Give me the kid, Al," Edward glared up at me and I just simply gave him the sweetest smile I have.

"No!" Alphonse said defiantly. "You'll hurt her if I did."

And so, Edward ended up trying to strangle me while Alphonse tried to keep him at bay. This continued for a long while, surely longer than it would have actually taken us to get the said hotel. It was amusing at first, the way they act had me in fits of laughter, but it bore me after a while.

I ended everything quickly as I stopped laughing, looked at Edward dead in the eye and whispered in a low tone, "Psiren."

He looked like he had suddenly remembered something very important [which it actually was], and panicked about how he had completely forgotten about the thief. Now, this earned him laughs from me of course, to which he kindly repaid with a glare before entrusting me to Alphonse and promptly storming off.

_So he would try and capture Psiren tonight, who knew? The hospital's still standing so we probably have a few days left here, more than enough time for me to mess around a little more._

* * *

**A/N: **Here's an update! Enjoooooooy!

Oh, reviews are highly appreciated btw.

GreedTheSelfless: Thank you for the review! It made me get up my lazy ass and finally update!


End file.
